Slayer Season Four
by MHParry
Summary: A government program based off the Initiative is discovered, another remaining slayer is found in South Korea, the chupacabra, the New Jersey devil, a demon plot turns everyone into a cartoon and assassin vampires try kidnapping the Millenial child.
1. Episode 46

**WATCHER WATCHING**

Not many days ago Willow reversed the spell that gave all people the knowledge of the existence of the slayers. Now the slayers are back to being private and only a myth. But, the slayers and the council both don't know that someone is still watching them. The United States government is the only government in the world that watches and monitors all strange non human activity and funds secret researching. Area 51 is the most widely known but most secretive. No one in human history has been able to get within a mile of Area 51. Since the 1940's, Area 51 has run tests on aliens and UFOs. Not many believe. Area 51's size has left it running other tests including, vampires, demon men, spiritism, ghost destruction and animal and biological weapons enhancement. Kate and the others have no idea that they are under constant surveillance by Area 51 agents. They are trying to find out as much as possible about vampires. For the past three years, Area 51 has worked on a program to make 'superpires' or super vampires that can be controlled and used to fight in war instead of humans. Kaitlyn finds a hidden camera but it self destructs to cover itself up. Kaitlyn freaks and searches the house for other strange stuff. After hours of searching Kaitlyn found over 40 different things including cameras, microphones, tracking devices and other microchips. Kaitlyn tells and shows Giles and he too begins to fear what may be happening. Shawn begins to tear apart the house and he finds more things like tape recorders and satellite monitoring systems. Kaitlyn recognizes a symbol on one of the microchips. It is the Department of Defense symbol. Kaitlyn, in shock, knows who's watching. She quickly explains and decides that they must move and make sure the new home is locked down and monitored. She says that the U.S. secret government is watching; Area 51 is watching. Shawn is able to quickly disable one of the microchip's self destruct systems so he can trace it. He quickly finds the signal to be coming from Rachel, Nevada or Area 51. He switches the output and scans whatever info is in the chip and receives whatever messages he can get. He downloads part of a plan outline for power enhanced vampires for the army. Giles explains that this could cause the apocalypse and the plan must be stopped. After two days of preparing, the slayers are ready for their mission.


	2. Episode 47

**ELIMINATING THE THREAT**

The entire crew has driven out to a small motel in the small town of Rachel, Nevada. The town is five miles from Area 51. By removing all the tracking sensors they made it to Rachel, Nevada without detection. Area 51 still thinks they are in Maybrook, New York. Kaitlyn, Buffy, Faith, Shawn, Spike and Willow are going to go out and try to get in to Area 51 and destroy the 'Superpires' Project. If the army ever uses these hybrid demon / alien, they will take over the world and kill off the human race. Then they will die off themselves. The team drives out in a old Jeep Cherokee and stop at the main entrance road. They will have to walk from there, two miles to the No Trespassing Zone. By nightfall the team has arrived at the No Trespassing Zone and gets ready to go in further. They don't know if and or where to trip sensors are. The sensors alert Area 51 security that there are intruders getting close to the base. To avoid that, Willow is using a laser system that will send electronic impulses that will send a message to the sensors that there is no intruders. They will have ten minutes to get to Intrusion Zone 2. This is when the sensors become more sensitive. They can detect ground vibrations and any motion of an object more than 50 pounds in weight. They activate the laser system and bolt for the next zone. After eight minutes they arrive at zone 2. Willow again has a plan. She creates a spell that forms an invisible walkway over zone 2. It is also three feet high, above the motion sensors. It will take four minutes to walk through zone 2. They arrive at Intrusion Zone 3. Here is where the sensors become really hard to pass. Not only does it detect motion and ground vibrations, but it also detects heat. Willow is not prepared for this part. Kaitlyn comes up with an idea. She tells Willow to create another hovering walkway to span to the last intrusion zone. Willow does so. Kaitlyn then tells Spike and Shawn to vamp out and head across alone. They run across and do what Kate told them to do. They must deactivate the heat sensors from inside the gates of the base. After two minutes they get to Zone 4, which is the shoot to kill zone. They sneak through across the walkway and right up to the gates. Using a small soddering torch, they melt through the first gate and run across to the second. Then to the third. They get through and use a G.P.S. map to find the heat sensor systems shack. The security is extremely heavy and they must be careful. Even though they won't be killed by bullets, they will ruin the mission. Shawn and Spike locate the shack and melt through the locks. They get in and shut down the south side heat sensors. They now must run back because they can't use communication devices. The two run back and tell its all clear. They run across the walkway and climb through the holes in the gates. They all sneak around and set up their weapons. They all know that they WILL have to kill some people to save the world. They try to think, a hundred people or six billion people. They load up and move in. All their weapons are silenced and they must only fire to cover their secrecy. They get to an entry hatch to a vent system. They climb in and run to the vent center. Kaitlyn looks up and sees a radiation symbol. She kicks open a vent hatch door and tells everyone to get out. A machine turns on and wind starts to blow in the vent. They all make it out and lock the door air tight. The vent vents out deadly gases suddenly. They continue around and shoot down a commanding officer and steal his level 1, 2 and 3 security pass cards. Spike randomly rips out the officer's eye and rips off the finger. They all stare at him.

Spike, "Scanners. Don't you people remember anything from the initiative?"

They continue around and head through more floors and get to a stairway and make it to Security Level 1. Minimal security. They run through and take out four more guards and three scientists. Shawn downloads a map of the base to his palm pilot. He and Willow scan for the Superpire Program and find it. It's in the Security Level 4 zone. They sneak through and get to Level 4 and take out the guards and scientists. They locate the systems controls and set it for abort. Willow works to set it and activates the kill switch. The alarms go off which alert that the Superpire Program is activated. Suddenly the intrusion alarms go off and the group starts to run for an escape. Area 51 guards pour in and a fire fight begins. Shawn and Spike vamp out and start killing guards. Willow uses her magic to blast away guards. They fight through trying to get out. They make it back to Level 1 security but they are running low on ammo and Willow is getting tired and has used up most of her magic energy. They keep fighting through and use the guard's weapons. The entire base is on lock down. Kate quickly decides that they should head back down to Level 4 security because she has a plan. They run along smoothly, nearly all of the resistance is in the minimal security zones. They get down to Level 4 Willow uses the last of her magic to force open the Level 5 Security entrance. The rest of them follow Kaitlyn as she follows the map in the palm pilot. She opens another door using a thumb from the officer she killed. The blast doors open slowly and then they all stop. They just stare as they discovered the truth behind Area 51's largest secret. They watch as a UFO sits hovering in a depot. They run to it and Kaitlyn hits the activate button on a nearby computer system. The UFO turns on and a door opens. They run in and the door closes. Kaitlyn guesses and sits in the pilot seat and grabs onto the main control sticks. Everyone braces themselves.

"Just like a video game." Kaitlyn pulls up on the sticks and the UFO lifts up.

The blast doors open and Area 51 guards storm in and open fire on the UFO. Dawn uses the controls and fires at the guards. Laser beams blow them up. Kaitlyn lifts up and the UFO crashes through the ceiling and into a launch tunnel. Kaitlyn pushes forward and the UFO blasts out of the tunnel and into the air outside. She flies it but then it goes down and hits the desert sand and dirt, partially burying the craft. The door slam open and they all run. After five minutes of running they are back to the motel. They get in the cars and speed off to Las Vegas. They need to get to safety. Area 51 declares a state of emergency and the Superpire Program is destroyed. The U.S. covers up the UFO crash by claiming it was a stealth aircraft that went down. The U.S. aborted and destroyed evidence of any of the vampire programs.


	3. Episode 48

**THE NEW JERSEY DEVIL**

The assassin vampire threat is over. Kate is down visiting her grandmother in New Jersey. While down in New Jersey, the neighbors living next to Kaitlyn's grandmother's house report to police a siting of a demon man creature. They also tell Granny and Kaitlyn over hears it. She quickly runs to Shawn's room and tells him. They call Giles and tell him. Willow looks up information about strange creatures in southeast New Jersey. Kate already knows what the monster was. Kate watched on the Discovery Channel a show about X creatures. The New Jersey Devil lives in Granny's area. It has been spotted nearly a hundred times over a period of two centuries. Willow calls back and tells Kate all she could find. She found different ways to track and or attract the devil man. At night, Kaitlyn and Shawn sneak out of Granny's house and start to walk around the dark streets and forested areas. The set up dead carcasses of small animals. Shawn hides and waits while Kate hangs out in the car. After three and a half hours, they watch as a four foot tall goat man creature comes out of the trees and towards one of the carcasses. Shawn vamps out and continues to wait. Kaitlyn suddenly notices what is happening and sneak runs over closer to the creature. Then Shawn busts out after the creature and it flees. He runs after it and chases it down into the deep woods. Kaitlyn runs after. They get into the forest and Kate calls out for Shawn. He calls back. Kate watches as a dark shadow walks closer to her. Its eyes glowed.

Kaitlyn, nervous, "Shawn is that you?"

The creature attacks and she fires three shots into it. It runs off and then turns back and attacks again. She struggles with it and fire two more times. Shawn runs in and tackles it. Kate gets up and fires again. It dies. Two days later, the creature reappears around the neighborhood. Kaitlyn and Shawn once again go out and search for it. They follow it to an abandoned house where there were two more. They kill the creatures and head back home.


	4. Episode 49

**POLTERGEIST**

There is a new problem in the Maybrook area. A strange occurrence is terrorizing families all around Maybrook. Three people are dead. No one is able to identify a cause of death. Giles keeps updated on the situation while Kate and Faith search the house the family was killed in for any clues. They know that the deaths are related in some way to the paranormal. While looking around inside the house, they experience a demonic ghost force and it attacks. They escape alive but have some cuts. The next day Spike and Shawn go in to check out the house. While in there they could sense an evil presence. Willow looks up the symptoms the house has and finds that it matches a poltergeist; a temporary paranormal disturbance that stays at one location for a period of days to months. This poltergeist is different. It is violent and is what is killing people. Willow and Kate go back to the house and enter. They call it out and Willow destroys it with magic. Kaitlyn and the rest thought they killed the poltergeist. They didn't kill it, they knocked it out for a while. The ghost woke up and continued killing more people in a rage. Kate and Willow respond again and try to kill it. It becomes desperate and moves house to house making nearly impossible to kill without having to break into other's homes. They give up and the next day Willow tracks it to an empty house. Willow blows away the house and the ghost appears and attacks. Kate throws a UV flash grenade and blows up the ghost, severely injuring it. It disappeared and they now truly believe the poltergeist is dead. The death toll has reached 11 and for some reason, is still rising. The team of slayers now have a chance to kill this spirit permanently. It is now residing in the home of a former husband and wife. The team sets up explosives around the house and throw a small grenade in through the window. It explodes setting off the rest and the poltergeist is destroyed. It turns into a flesh and blood living being and attacks. The slayers fight it. It is a large demon that is known only as one of hell's guards. The creature attacked viciously and was shot up and killed. Suddenly the ground shook violently and the dead creature melted into a boiling liquid and drained into a crack in the ground.


	5. Episode 50

**AREA 51 SPIES**

Since the attack against Area 51 to destroy the Superpires Program, Area 51 lost all traces of the slayers. They now found them again and one is secretly sneaking and placing bugs and cameras in Kaitlyn's house again. While the spy is placing them in one of the bedrooms Spike walks in a sees him. He vamps out and grabs the spy. He knocks him out and ties him to the stairway railing. When the rest get home, Spike announces his catch. They all interrogate the spy and force him to tell everything. He says what he knows and Spike kills him. If the U.S. government found out about the slayers, they would detain them and get all the information possible. Spike destroys the body and burns the remains. He grinds up the bones into dust and scatters it in the forest. They clean out the house and find all the hidden bugs and cameras. By nightfall Area 51 knew their spy was dead and they sent in the one last remaining superpire. It was dropped off by helicopter. The chopper disappeared into the night. The superpire walked up to the house and smashed the door open. Faith was getting a drink in the kitchen when the superpire smashed through. Everyone woke up from the noise and Kaitlyn grabbed her hellfire M4. She opened fire at the thing. Faith grabbed a 9mm from the counter and fired too. The superpire smashed Faith through the window. Kaitlyn reloaded and continued to fire. The monster kept taking the hits but wouldn't die. Spike and Shawn came down from the stairs and attack the superpire. It seemed invincible. Kate stopped firing and ran upstairs to get her samurai sword. She jumped out her window to the ground and ran in on the superpire from behind. She stabbed it through its body and it threw Spike off itself. Kate pulled out and sliced through the creature's arm. It attacked and threw Kate 40 feet into her drive way. Shawn threw the car remote to Kaitlyn from the doorway and yelled for her to press the button on the back. Spike fought the creature. Kaitlyn pressed a button on the remote and the bumper flood lights moved out on Kate's car and two mini rockets fired from it, Spike ran and the rockets hit and blew up the superpire.

Kate stares at the flaming remains of the superpire, "When did I get those?"

Shawn, "Compliments of the Council and my car customization shop."


	6. Episode 51

**THE DRAGONS NEST**

Earlier in the series, Kate encountered killer dragons that attacked in Winding Hills Park. Kaitlyn saw on TV, a report about a large dead dragon found on a Montgomery farmer's field. Kaitlyn knew it was part of the other two that attacked earlier. Kaitlyn, Faith and Shawn drive out to Winding Hills Park forest and start a search to find where the dragons are coming from. Shawn finds on the map an area of small caves and old mines. They drive out to a small dirt back road and find the old mines. They get out and enter, walking around to find any sign of a nest. They locate a dark damp area in the main caves and see two more dragons sleeping. Kate opens fire and kills one, the other flies off into the sky. They run to chase it. Kate and Faith get in the car and chase it road by road. Faith stands up through the sunroof of the car and fires at it. They continue the chase and Faith shoots it down. They stop and finish it. They return to get Shawn, who found several large eggs. They call Giles, he tells them to destroy the eggs. They do and head home.


	7. Episode 52

**CARTOONS**

Its night and opening scene shows three teenage witches doing a spell. They finish a chant and the room brightens up, everything goes white. Morning comes around Kate wakes up to screaming. She rushes down and stops.

Looking at herself, "Shit."

Everyone gathers at Kate's house.

Shawn, "I think this is awesome. Hahaha." He runs down the hall, "Hahaha, wooo!!"

Faith, "I think this sucks. What happened?"

Shawn, "No, this is awesome!!"

Faith yells back, "We've been turned into damn cartoons!!"

Kate asks, "Is it just us?"

The phone rings. Giles answers it and says its Buffy.

Xander runs in the front door, "So, what are we gonna do about this? I'm the only person that showed up for work!"

Giles gets off the phone, "Well, Los Angeles is also a uh... cartoon."

Brian gets off the computer, "They're closing the schools."

A few hours later, Willow and Giles still haven't found anything out.

Max shows up, "Kate, what the hell is going on out there?"

Shawn starts laughing wildly, "Look at how dark Max is! This animated stuff made him so black."

Max pulls out his Glock, "How about I animate a bullet into your..."

Kate cuts him off, "Calm down... We need to do damage control. Willow, is there anyway to make people forget they're animated?"

Willow quickly responds, "Yes!" And runs upstairs.

Xander runs up after yelling, "Don't let us forget!"

Giles, "I'm clueless. Frankly, this annoys me. I cannot concentrate being so...fake looking."

Shawn runs up the stairs and jumps out the window. "Hahahaha." He runs in the front door. "Dude, this is so cool."

Max says under his breath, "I'm gonna pop this fool."

Kaitlyn grabs Max's gun away. "We need to calm down. Shawn, stop being stupid. Max, stop being violent. Giles,... maybe you could take a nap and sleep this through. You don't look well...for a cartoon character..."

Kate removes the magazine and pops the bullet from the chamber and hands Max's gun back.

Faith, "Kate and I should patrol. Maybe demons did this or somethin'."

Kate goes in the kitchen, "I hate cartoons."

Giles catches himself cleaning his glasses. "Why am I cleaning these? They don't look dirty to begin with."

Suddenly a car crashes into a light post out front. Faith and Kate rush out and see a man on fire run down the street.

Faith, "Is that possible?"

Kaitlyn, "I fear whatever's happening is getting worse. We're turning into a cartoon. I'm sure this is only the beginning."

Willow finishes a spell and comes down the stairs, "I hope the spell works."

Faith, Kaitlyn and Brian head out to drive around to get a look at the damage.

As they get in the car, Spike runs up the street. "Bloody hell, it's crazy out there. Some demon just ate a kid. I went to go kill 'em, the kid rips his way out the demon's belly and runs away."

They drive off. The three spot a vampire attacking someone. They get out and kill it. After patrolling Maybrook, they drive out to the malls. On arrival, the are many people shoplifting. Inside they also find vampires eating people. They run in and start killing the vampires off. Faith kicks off from a wall, kicking a vampire across the head from behind. The vampire gets flipped over a railing to the lower floor below. Brian runs up to a vampire draining someone and dusts it. He pulls a hellfire gun and shoots two others. They burn up and vaporize. Kate kicks one back from a person it was attacking and dusts it. One comes from behind and drags her back, trying to bite her. She smashes it in the face with the back of her head. It stumbles backward. Kaitlyn grabs the vampire and takes a payphone and wraps the metal cord around its neck and pulls tight, snapping off the vamp's head. It dusts. Faith continues fighting vampires. She slams one through a booth and stabs through it's chest with a wooden broom handle. Brian kicks a vamp in the nuts and starts romper stomping the vampire out. Kate roundhouse kicks a vampire and it flies back into a garbage can. It gets up and throws it at her. She ducks and flings out one of her hair-held blades into the vamp's head. He falls back down. Brian, is still stomping out the vampire. Faith fights another vampire. Suddenly some assassin vampires run in and attack. One jump kicks Kaitlyn. She flies back, over a railing and through the glass of a store on the lower level.

Brian turns around, "Oh shit."

He runs at the vampire, shooting it multiple times.

Faith jumps down to the lower level and as Kaitlyn climbs out from the store, "Oh my god, you alright?"

Kate rips a chunk of glass out from her leg, "I'm fine."

Brian keeps shooting assassin vampires and the gun goes empty. Kate cracks her back and runs up the escalator. An assassin vampire kicks her down the escalator. It jumps down. Kate gets pissed off and grabs the vampire by the head and slams it through the escalator stairs. The escalator goes up, the vampire struggling to get out. He gets to the top and the head is severed, it dusts. Meanwhile, Willow has found out how the cartoon crisis happened. She performs a spell to reverse the original spell. Everything changes back into being real. The mass panic ends. The three kill a last vampire and head back to Kate's house.


	8. Episode 53

**PUERTO RICO**

The slayers and friends take a trip to Puerto Rico for two weeks. Buffy and Giles decided to stay back in Maybrook. They didn't want to go anyway. While at San Juan in Puerto Rico, local news reporters reported a story on another small animal attack. A nearby farmer told Puerto Rican police that a monster killed his flock of sheep. All the locals claim it is the Chupacabra, a small demonic creature that sucks the blood and internal organs through the neck of its victim. Many people have decided to stay indoors. Kaitlyn, Shawn and Spike decide to go out to the nearby woods from where the 'chupacabra' attacked. They search around and find some foot prints. They are not of anything known to the locals. Spike and Shawn hide in the trees and watch throughout the night. Kate waits in a Puerto Rican army truck ready to respond. Meanwhile, Puerto Rican army men and some local believers of the creature wait to move in on the animal. After five hours the creature appears, heading out to a small goat tied to a post in the middle of a field. Spike and Shawn jump down and run after the thing and chase it through the field. The army units move in and cut off the main exit. It turns and flees to the west exit gate to the main road. Army trucks speed in from there. The creature makes a mad dash to the forest and Spike tackles the monster. It falls to the ground and Spike hits it three times. He vamps out but Shawn pulls him off to stop him. The trucks speed in and surround the creature. The army men yell chupacabra to alert the others. They swarm in and net the creature. It is caught and driven to the closest army base. On the last night they kill some vampires that were risen from the dead by local witch doctors.


	9. Episode 54

**COWGIRLS**

Kaitlyn and Faith are out at the mall, shopping for baby Matt. They start to leave when one guy runs, tackling the two. Another man grabs Matt and runs toward a van that speeds up.

The van starts to speed off as Kaitlyn screams "No!"

Faith bolts after the van and Kaitlyn runs to her car. She speeds over and Faith jumps in, the two speed after the van. They get on the highway and a portal opens. The van speeds into it and Kaitlyn and Faith in the car speed in as it shuts. They appear in a dusty area. The car speeds and comes to a halt. They see the van. Kate and Faith jump out, guns drawn. The van is abandoned.

Faith, "Shit, now what."

Kate looks over, "Horse tracks."

Kaitlyn and Faith get in the car and they follow the tracks for two miles. They finally arrive at the border of a small town.

Kaitlyn stops the car and sits back. "Dammit."

Faith looks at her cell phone, no service. The GPS in Kate's car reads no satellite detected.

Faith asks "Where do you think we are?"

Kaitlyn looks toward the town and sees that the people are dressed in 'cowboy' days clothing.

Kaitlyn, "I'll give you one guess..."

Kaitlyn drives the car over to a large rocky area and hides it behind some shrubbery. "We'll walk from here."

Kaitlyn and Faith gather weapons from the trunk and walk into the town. Kate has two handguns, one a normal gun, the other a hellfire gun. Among her standard hair-held blades and double bladed switch knives she took her hellfire M4. Faith takes a normal handgun, placing it in the back of her pants and a sword, worn on the back. They walk in and they enter a saloon. They walk to the bar, on the way a guy tries to slap Faith's rear, she catches his hand and twists it, snapping the wrist out of place. They sit at the bar and ask the bartender if he saw three guys with a baby. The bartender says he saw three guys on horseback, stop at the motel. He couldn't tell if there was a baby. Kate and Faith leave, and head to the hotel. They get there and find three horses, tied to poles. They enter the motel and ask if three guys and a baby checked in. The owner says yes. Kaitlyn takes out her hellfire handgun and Faith follows her. Kaitlyn goes to the room the three went in. She kicks open the door only to find a dead woman, sucked of blood. The owner says they never left. Kate looks out the window and sees shoe prints.

Kate, "Pussies."

The two walk out. They decide to wait by renting a room. By night fall they are asleep. Then the door is opened and the Sheriff and a deputy run in. Kaitlyn jumps up. The Sheriff tells her to head out and the deputy will take her to the station. Kaitlyn side kicks the Sheriff in the knee, grabbing his gun. The deputy draws, Kaitlyn drags the Sheriff in front of her as a body shield. Kate draws her Glock and the deputy lowers his weapon. Faith wakes up drawing her gun, a Beretta.

The deputy asks, "Who are you people?"

Kate kicks the Sheriff's leg, he falls down, she then elbows his face, knocking him cold. Faith takes the deputy's gun and then steps forward, making him flinch and slam into the door. Faith then kicks him into it harder, he falls down. Kate and Faith get their stuff and kick down the room the three men were in and still its empty. Kaitlyn and Faith head out and find the horses gone. Kate runs back in and grabs the motel owner and throws him against a wall. She repeatedly yells demanding where the three guys with the baby went. The owner says they left for another town. He points and they go back to the car. They drive out to the next town and by morning arrive. The town seems empty and quiet. Faith asks if that is a good thing. Suddenly seven horsemen enter the town shooting guns in the air. Then from roof tops and from behind windows a shoot out begins.

Kaitlyn, "Damn..., a classic western gun fight."

Faith, "Looks like fun."

Faith jumps out and grabs her sword and gun. She runs over to a shop and gets up on the roof. Kaitlyn backs the car up and gets out. She takes out her M4 and runs from hiding spot to hiding spot. She hits a guy in the head with the stock of the gun. Meanwhile its an all out western shoot out. Faith is on the roof popping guys one after another. Kate shoots guys off the horses and takes a guy from the roof as well. Kaitlyn then sees the three guys but no baby. Kaitlyn bolts through the shoot out, dodging bullets and slides to cover behind some crates. Kate shoots another two guys. A woman with a rifle comes from behind her but Kate radial trips her and smashes her in the face with her gun. Suddenly the saloon empties as Faith smashes through with Kate's car and runs down two guys and slams to a stop. Kate slides in through the window as Faith speeds away. Kaitlyn opens the door and slams one of the running guys. The three vamp out. The one guy gets back up and Faith reverses, running him over. The other two draw old style guns and Kaitlyn jumps out and fires at them, one getting hit in the head. The vampire falls backward, brain-dead from a head shot. Kate runs into the shop the three vamps ran from. Inside are tons of magic items. Kaitlyn grabs the store owner and puts a gun to his head. He says the baby is in the back. She snaps his neck and runs in back, finding a woman trying to calm the baby. Kaitlyn fires, hitting the woman in the chest.

She gets back up, vamped out. "Bitch."

The vampire runs at Kate but Kate grabs her and throws her down. The vamp kicks her off and Kate hops back up, glances at baby Matt, he is fine. Kaitlyn draws her hellfire and gun and the vamp kicks it. Kaitlyn grabs it's foot and snaps the ankle and throws her backward. Kaitlyn kicks a chair, smashing it and picks up a broken leg from it. The vamp stands up and Faith smashes through the front door, accidentally tackling the vampire. The vamp lands on a stool, a leg stabs through her chest, missing the heart. Faith gets up and picks up the vampire and throws her out into the daylight. She burns up.

Faith, "I miss those days."

Kaitlyn gets baby Matt and they get back in the car. Kate gets back out and runs into the shop and finds time travel crystals on a table in the back room. Kaitlyn grabs them and gets back in the car. They speed off, sideswiping some crates marked TNT. They speed out of the town and the crates explode. Kate smashes the crystals together and throws them in front of the car. A portal opens and they drive into it. They appear back on the highway. They get home and tell what happened.


	10. Episode 55

SECRETS OF NORTH KOREA

The possible war crisis between North Korea and the U.S. has grown to maximum pressure. War may occur. The U.S. army has discovered that North Korea also has a Superpires Program. This threat continues the possibility of an early apocalypse. The U.S. secretly prepares to invade North Korea to destroy the program and take out the North Korean government and its nuclear missiles program. The Slayers Council also knows that the government of North Korea is making superpires. Now Kaitlyn, Faith, Shawn, Buffy, Spike and Willow must sneak into North Korea and destroy the Superpires Program. They also must not fail because if they do, World War III will breakout and nuclear destruction will kill everyone first before the superpires do. Two days later, the team is in South Korea and is ready to sneak the border. Spike and Shawn run up to the main entry gates, vamp out and kill all the guards. They move on to the second entry gates and do it again. The rest of the team gets into two North Korean jeeps and speed through into a small border town. Hours later they arrive in the outskirts of Pyongyang, the capitol city of North Korea. They get out and walk the rest of the way to the nearby Korean secret army base. Like before, Shawn and Spike clear the way to make it safe for those who do die easy. They get up to the mountain that surrounds the base. They rest in a hidden camp for the night and day. By nightfall the next day, they move in to infiltrate the base. Willow burns a hole in the gate and they run through. Spike and Shawn continue to take out more guards and steal their weapons. The slayers are now armed with guns. They keep moving closer to the nearest entry hatch. They sneak in and run through the hallways and try to find a map. The team is clueless. Then two army officers walk by and the team traps them and kills them. They steal their pass cards and the team moves on. They walk into a control room with maps and computers. They open fire on the army men inside. They find the plans and directions to the Superpires Program and head for it. After an hour of sneaking toward the program, Willow hacks the system and sets it to detonate. They must run back to the surface and get away fast. Detonation in one hour 15 minutes. Kaitlyn bolts for the closest exits and the rest follow. They must take the fastest route out and not worry about being seen. It wouldn't matter, they all die anyway. They flee as fast as possible. The clock is ticking. They rush through and shoot anyone that tries to stop them. With one hour left, they are only half way out. 24 minutes left and they reach the surface and fight through lines of guards trying to stop the slayers. They look around quick to find a vehicle. They run to a transport truck and they jump in. Shawn and Kaitlyn are up front. Shawn is driving while Kaitlyn fires at North Korean army men attacking. The speed off and smash through the gates. 4 minutes left. They keep driving, not letting go of the gas pedal and get about half a mile away when all goes quiet and the base explodes in a massive blast, sending a ripple of dirt and rock in a wave form from the base across the land...


	11. Episode 56

**A NEW ALLY**

They keep driving, not letting go of the gas pedal and get about two miles away when all goes quiet and the base explodes in a massive blast, sending a ripple of dirt and rock in a wave form from the base across the land. The explosion throws the truck forward faster and they stop after another minute. They look back and watch the mushroom cloud go up in the air. They keep moving and get to the border and run across. They sneak passed South Korean guards and head to the city of Seoul, South Korea. From their they rent a hotel and get tickets for a flight back to the U.S. While walking around the city, they see someone struggling in the ally way. Kaitlyn and Faith run over and watch as a Korean girl fights a vampire. She kills it and notices the two. She goes to run but Kaitlyn says we're slayers too. The girl stops and walks back and asks a few questions. They explain what they know and the girl comes with them. They go to a nearby café and talk for a bit. The girl tells how there is a crisis where she lives, her small town is being secretly killed off by vampires and demons. They all get in their rental cars and follow the slayer to her town, 30 miles south of Seoul. They arrive at the border of the city and stop. All the streets are dark and lights are out. There is a dead silence. They drive in closer and watch as hundreds of vampires run around killing people in a big massacre. The team goes in and start to fight and kill the vampires. They slaughter through over a hundred vampires and they keep coming. Willow uses her powers to disintegrate a lot of the vampires in flames. The slayers continue to kill off more vampires. After becoming tired, they decide to shoot vampires in the head to wipe out their thinking abilities. They just drop to the ground and crawl around. The gun shots made them completely retarded. After the vampires were disabled they then walked up to each one and dusted them. The town was successfully saved but with major human losses. Half the village was killed. The girl then introduced herself and met everyone there. Her name is May Lin Chang and she is 19 years old. She then decided to come to the U.S. with the slayers, if they help her permanently seal the hellmouth underneath her village. Willow does what she needs to do and the hellmouth was sealed. They rush back to the hotel and check out and head to the airport. They quickly buy one more ticket and after an hour they board the plane and head home. They arrive at Stewart International Airport, an airport only 10 miles from Kate's house and they drive back home. A week later, May Lin has finished her immigration tests and is an official U.S. citizen.


	12. Episode 57

**MESSY BUSINESS**

With a new ally for the slayers and council, Kate and May Lin are given a job by the Slayers Council. They must go down to Fallston, Atlanta and find and kill a group of demons that have been killing people. The local police there refuse to accept that reports that the killers are evil monsters. They ignore the claims and continue to investigate to find a human serial killer. Kaitlyn and May Lin arrive in the town of Fallston by the next day. They drove down so they can bring their weapons along, unlike on an airplane. They drive into town and rent a motel room. They set up some laptops and GPS systems to be in constant video contact with Willow. They receive the four locations where the attacks occurred. At 5:20pm they drive out to the first spot and check around. They find animal tracks but can't identify them. The two take photos and go to the next spot. They find the same. Strange foot prints that lead to the window of a nearby house. The prints go out to the forest. Kaitlyn goes into the woods while May Lin checks out the house. She climbs through the police lines at the rear door and walks around. On one of the walls there are scratches that look like slashes from a claw. She takes a photo and goes up to the bedroom. There she looks around and notices a strange smudge on the ceiling. She takes a sample and leaves. Kaitlyn comes out of the forest with a claw. They check the other two homes and then drive back to the motel. They send Willow descriptions and the photos and she looks at them. She guesses the monsters are some type of demon. Willow also says that the town is not far from a former Satanist camp site. They go to the site and find a few large cocoons in a cave. Kate cuts one open and a dead body slides out. They then hear demonic groaning and flee. They get to the motel and rest for the night. They wake up and watch as shadows run by the window of their room. They get up and grab a weapon. They hear the same groaning from before. The door knob starts to shake and Kate takes aim. May Lin gets into her fighting stance. Kaitlyn opens the door fast and its just the motel owner. Kate moves back and hides her gun. May Lin gets up and they demand to know what the guy is doing. He says nothing and he leaves. May Lin quickly noticed the muddy foot prints on the floor. They match the prints found. Kaitlyn runs out and sees nothing. May Lin runs out and looks around and notices the man running into the woods. Kaitlyn runs into the room and grabs her hellfire assault gun and runs back out into the woods. May Lin follows. They chase the man into the forest deeper and watch as two more shadows run by some trees. The eyes glowed on the creatures. Kaitlyn turns on the gun's light and looks around. May Lin takes out her hand gun and gets ready. Suddenly the monsters run out and attack. Kaitlyn fires several shots into one creature. May Lin kicks one over her and fires five times. Kate starts to fight the other and it throws her into a tree. May Lin fires at it and hits it once. It runs off. The two dead ones are dragged into the light and Kate takes pictures of the dead monsters. The creatures are covered in a mud and slime like membrane. They send the photos to Willow and she makes a match on them. It's a Slimudo demon; named after the two things that make up 90 of their body structure, slime and mud. The Slimudo kills its prey then brings them to their nests and cocoon them. They then suck the blood and organs out of the cocoon, just like a spider does. Also like a spider they can climb walls and ceilings and can run around and jump far and fast. Willow also says that they usually live together in groups of five. Kaitlyn and May Lin must now hunt down and kill three more of these demons. They go back to one of the houses and wait. The three attack by dark and are killed. Afterwards, Kate and May Lin drive back up to Maybrook. They arrive tired and covered in mud and slime.

Shawn comments, "Cat fight... shit, I missed it."

May Lin flips him off.


	13. Episode 58

**ALTERNATE REALITY**

While out patrolling in Warwick, Kate is attacked by a large demon with magical powers. Kaitlyn goes to fire at it but is hit by a beam of energy from the demon. Kaitlyn is thrown through a time continuum portal and appeared back to exactly where she was. She got up and guessed she killed the creature. She went to her car and it wasn't there. She called a taxi and was driven home. She walked up to the door and tried the key but it did not fit right. Her home seemed different and her mom's car was in the driveway. Kate kicked the door open and walked in. She drew her gun and walked around. The whole home was different. She looked at a picture on the wall and it was of herself but she was standing on a God's Witnesses stage giving a speech. Kate began to freak out and looked around. Everything was different in a way. She walked to Stewart's and sat down. She watched as her friend Damien walked in and went to the cashier. Kaitlyn called out and said hi to him. He looked at her and became confused and then kept asking the cashier about something. Kaitlyn walked out and looked around again.

She yelled out, "SHIT!!!" and ran to the local library and went online.

She searched for information about vampires and nothing came up. She looked up demons and some religion pages came up. She typed in violence and nothing came up. She typed in war and nothing came up. Kaitlyn ran out and screamed once. She looks around and no one looks. She runs over to the church across the street and car jacks a car and speeds off. She drives around and finds that there are no normal radio stations. Kate slams the brakes and gets out of the car. She walks into a store and shoots up a cash register. After an hour, no police came. She left and got back in the car. The world was perfect. Kate was in another reality. A different dimension where the world is perfect. She knew no one. She was stuck unless she found a way to get out. That is what she needed to do. She looked online again but nothing existed. There was no such thing as time travel or different dimensions. She felt hopeless and went to the stolen car and hide somewhere and slept. The next day Kate had an idea. She may have to find a way to make the powder Willow made for time travel when Kaitlyn was to rescue Faith in an earlier problem. Kaitlyn tried to remember what she needed and collected supplies. She made what she thought was the powder but when she tried to use it, the world turned its season from spring to winter. She had one more idea. She walked up to a random person and shot him in the head. The second he died the world seemed to flutter and then swirl. She woke up back to her original reality. She called Willow and made sure she was back. Willow told her yes and Kate drove home. On her way, Kaitlyn saw the demon that sent her there and did a drive by on it. It dropped dead and she sped off.


	14. Episode 59

**MISSING CHILDREN**

For the past two days young kids have been going missing in Maybrook and Montgomery. Police have no leads and can't figure out who is doing it. They have found no evidence of the children's disappearances except the fact that no one know where they are. Willow begin s research to find out what kind of demons usually collect or steal young children. She finds nearly 70 different paranormal beings that do such things. Ten of the beings are known to live within the area where the children are missing from and another three may be in the area but no one has ever seen them. Kate, Shawn and Faith head out from demon lair to demon lair searching for the kids. As they visit each demon they kill it. After hours of searching, they head back clueless about where the kids can be. Finally Willow finds that there is a special cult holiday coming up and in the ritual young children are sacrificed. They know that the kidnappers are demon people, humans with demonic abilities. They don't know where the ritual is taking place but they know they only have seven hours to find the kids before they are killed. They head to several locations and find nothing. Then Spike says while out walking around he passed by a house where he could see in the backyard some bizarre Satanism stuff. Kaitlyn, May Lin and Faith speed over and hide and watch as the missing children are led out the house and to a ritualistic table. Kaitlyn, May Lin and Faith move in and start to fight the demon people and win. They get the kids home safe.


	15. Episode 60

**MEETING THE MONK**

While sleeping, May Lin wakes Kaitlyn and talks to her about a monk that lives in Tibet. The monk has trained himself since he was four. Now 91 years old, he has advanced fighting skills and telekinetic powers. May Lin and Kate the next day get tickets for a flight to China to learn from this monk. May Lin's father was taught by this monk also. The next day they arrive in Beijing and take a small plane out Tibet. They get there and meet the monk. May Lin explains they wish to have some teachings to learn the most advanced fighting on Earth. The monk recognizes May Lin and he agrees instantly. They go up to the temple and prepare. Kaitlyn calls Giles and lets him know that she might be gone for longer than first thought. Two days later, they begin their learning. Other monks join, gaining word about a special arrival. The famous Tibetan Shao Lin monks come to the mountain temple. The monks teach about the ancient blood sucking beasts and teach some things of how to destroy them by using non magical words. They begin training and learning. For days and days they meditate. The monks do some chants and teach of other ancient stories. They soon move on to the deeper learning.


End file.
